<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Focus on the space museum, look at me after. by NintendoSatoRi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383622">Focus on the space museum, look at me after.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi'>NintendoSatoRi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I am working on my tags, I haven't read the Manga yet, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is a CEO of a company, M/M, Oikawa is part of the Japanese National Team, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i hope this is good, only partially</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is an egotistical prick whenever he says it but at the same time, it's very endearing.<br/>So he hopes that it's just as effective on Oikawa as it is on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Focus on the space museum, look at me after.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to join the Iwaoi fluff week! Now I know I usually post pure angst so I hope that this is a good exchange :)<br/>This is my first ever time participating in something so I hope its up to par haha.</p><p>It's probably a little messy and the rules may not be cemented into the story but I do hope that it passes.</p><p>Day 1, tier 3: "Look at me for a second."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa uses the phrase way too much in Iwaizumis opinion.</p><p>
  <i>"Iwa-chan, look at me for a second."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Iwa-chan! Look over here!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hajime, look at me! Don't I look good?"</i>
</p><p>Iwaizumi would never really pay attention to it, the lack of response only causing the setter to repeat himself until Iwaizumi was annoyed enough to answer.</p><p>But at the same time, it was cute. Oikawa always said it, even when they were kids and it never changed during the time he grew up so Iwaizumi couldn't help but find it a little bit cute whenever the other would say it.</p><p>Much like right now, Oikawa whining at him to turn and look at him while he posed in various different clothes.<br/>
"Iwa-chan, stop staring at your phone and look at me! I'm being so pretty and posing for you and you're not even paying attention to me!" Oikawa whined, walking up to his boyfriend and snatching his phone.</p><p>"What are you even loo- Is that a museum about space?! Iwa-chan can we go there? Please, please!"</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed his phone back in a haste, turning it off as he looked away. Damn it, he had wanted to surprise Oikawa with it but no, of course his annoying boyfriend had to steal his phone in the most inconvenient time.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. I guess we can go there." He muttered, gaining an excited squeak out of the other as he was suddenly knocked over in a hug.<br/>
"Oi, people are watching."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"Get off me Shittykawa." Iwaizumi shoved him off, chuckling at the pout as he got up himself.</p><p>"Mean Iwa-chan."</p><p>But everything was remedied when Iwaizumi finally looked at Oikawas little 'fashion show' as he would probably describe it.</p><p>"Are you sure we can pay for all this?" He asked as he looked at the mountainous amount of clothing Oikawa had picked out, raising an eyebrow at the laughter he received.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, I'm the setter of the Japanese National team and you're the CEO of a prestigious company that sells millions of their products every month. I'm sure these little clothes won't have anything on us." Oikawa patted his boyfriends back before walking up to the cash register.</p><p>"Ehh?! Iwa-chan, look at this! .. Maybe it <i>will</i> leave a small dent in your wallet." </p><p>"You really suck Shittykawa." Was all the other could mutter before paying.</p><p>--</p><p>"Hajime! Wake up we have to get ready!" The start of the day wasn't very nice as Iwaizumi woke up to a pillow smothering him, snapping at his overly excited boyfriend and nearly throwing him off the bed before they actually got productive.</p><p>They were going to spend two days there, the first day being getting a tour in the afternoon and then an exclusive show at night, per Oikawas request. He had really wanted to watch the stars with Iwaizumi and the latter thought it would fit perfectly into his little plan.<br/>
Cheesy, yes but he couldn't think of a better way to propose to Oikawa.</p><p>And the second day would hopefully be spent happily eating a nice breakfast before packing up to head back home.</p><p>The moment they arrived, Oikawa was out running, nearly pushing over other people when they got in his way.</p><p>And so it began.</p><p>"Iwa-chan! Look at this!"</p><p>"Iwa-chan, come over here and look!"</p><p>"Did you know that there are over two hundred <i>billion</i> stars in our solar system? Of course you don't, but now you do!"</p><p>"Iwa-chan, take a picture of me!"</p><p>"Iwa-chan, look over here! I need to take a picture of you!"</p><p>Iwaizumis ears were ringing by the time the two of them reached the souvenir shop, eyes wide at the amount of alien plushies his boyfriend (and hopefully soon enough fiancé) had in his arms.</p><p>"Let's bring these back to the hotel room, freshen up and then go to the show for the night." He sighed out, holding multiple souvenir pieces but smiling fondly at how Oikawa continued to run around the store.</p><p>He really loved him.</p><p>The trip back to the hotel room filled Iwaizumi with nervousness, heart thudding as he focused on his boyfriend, the small blush never leaving his face.<br/>
He was absolutely infatuated indeed.</p><p>"Tooru, come on. You don't have to look perfect every time we go out." He said, eyeing the bathroom door before slipping the little box into the pocket of his jacket.</p><p>"But I need to outshine the stars!"</p><p>"You already do."</p><p>".. Who are you and what did you do to my Hajime?!" The bathroom door busted open and Iwaizumis eyes widened slightly, staring at the glitter dusted over Oikawas cheekbones and nose.</p><p>"You're gorgeous." He blurted out, laughing when Oikawa reached out to poke him to 'make sure he wasn't an alien' before they could leave.<br/>
Of course he had to be extra and do such a thing; it was another reason Iwaizumi fell in love with him.</p><p>The night show was more nerve-wracking than he had thought, being in such close proximity to Oikawa as they watched the light show in the dome, walking around a lit up hall to see different constellations and facts about them afterwards. Each moment that ticked by seemed to make him fidget more.<br/>
Finally, <i>finally,</i> they were out in the garden that they saw on the website.</p><p>Iwaizumi gulped, moving the box from his jacket pocket to his hoodie pocket, walking beside Oikawa as they found a bench to sit at, flowers surrounding them. Though while Oikawa was distracted by the beautiful night sky above, Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at the other.</p><p>The way his lips were pulled into a constant smile, the way his eyes were lit up with childlike excitement, the way his breath came out in small puffs of mist.</p><p>Yes, Hajime was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the person beside him.</p><p>"Hey." He murmured, receiving a hum as he got up to look at the flowers and clear his mind.</p><p>"Tooru... Look at me for a second." His voice was almost shaking as he got down on one knee, nearly missing the gasp of shock from the other because of the thrumming in his own chest.</p><p>"Hajime.." Toorus voice was soft, trembling just slightly as he looked at his boyfriend kneeling in front of him, the beautiful ring almost sparkling in the night sky.</p><p>"No, Tooru you listen to me." He said, voice rushed and shaking much more as he looked up at the brunette, pausing when the stunning view reached his eyes.</p><p>Beautiful.</p><p>"I.. Look, I love you more than I ever loved anyone else." Hajime started, shivering at the cold as he looked up at Tooru.</p><p>"I can't even begin to imagine how my life would have been without you by my side every day since we met as kids. It hurt me enough when we didn't make it to the same university, I wouldn't be able to imagine a life without you by my side." He continued, though the words he had practiced so often slowly slipping from his mind as he continued to stare.</p><p>"And.. and! I just.. I love you so much Tooru. I would look at you ever second of the day if you allowed me to. So please.. will you marry me?" He couldn't bring all his emotions out through words, hoping his eyes would portray everything else as he watched Tooru smile, brighter than all the stars combined.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Then Tooru was suddenly in his arms, the two of them laying on the dirt ground as Hajimes eyes widened.<br/>
He said yes.</p><p>All doubts vanished from his mind as he laughed, hugging his fiancé close. They stayed in the same position for a few moments.</p><p>"Say, Iwa-chan-" Tooru gasped. "I can't call you that anymore!" He whined, making the other roll his eyes.<br/>
"Say what?"</p><p>"How long did you practice that?"</p><p>"Oh shut up Shittykawa." Hajime muttered, slapping the back of the others head and grumbling when he heard an amused laugh.</p><p>"You can't call me that either anymore!"</p><p>"I'll call you what I want!" </p><p>Their bickering slowed after a while, leaving the two in a comfortable silence. They moved back to the bench, Tooru wrapped in his fiancés jacket as they stared up at the sky.</p><p>"Hey Hajime?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You know how I always ask you to look at me?" He hummed, smiling when the other turned his gaze to his face.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"You mesmerize me. And if I had to pick between the night sky and you, I would always pick you." He sighed out, looking at the ring now wrapping around his ring finger.<br/>
Hajime rolled his eyes at how the other was acting, pulling him closer.</p><p>"Is that so? Then look at me for a second longer."</p><p>Just another moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>